


The Bestman

by king_gaara14



Series: Me and My Weird Ships [5]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/king_gaara14/pseuds/king_gaara14
Summary: I can already smell the liquor, sweat and smoke from the distance. I hate places like this but since my best friend wanted me to be here to spy on his soon-to-be-husband and watch over him so he won’t do things that would destroy their plans. So here I am.
Relationships: Kim Hye-Seong/Seo Ji-Hoon
Series: Me and My Weird Ships [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1354534





	The Bestman

**Author's Note:**

> Part 5 of the Me and My Weird Ships :)  
> I am wondering how to put the characters since the characters I have chosen was not in the list of characters here. But anyway, please just understand me a little. :)

I can already smell the liquor, sweat and smoke from the distance. I hate places like this but since my best friend wanted me to be here to spy on his soon-to-be-husband and watch over him so he won’t do things that would destroy their plans. So here I am.

I walk over to the entrance of the bar and show my driver’s license to the guard, to show them that I’m no longer a minor.

  
“Are you with the stag party?” he asks and I just nodded.

“That way is the private room they rent, just go straight and then turn left. The room with the red card.” He said and I just nodded again to him.

When he gives me the access, I walk over to the direction he gave me. The music still blasting from the dance floor when I turned left and spotted the door with the red card. A sigh escapes my mouth when I finally stand outside the closed door. I don’t know what’s inside but I can already feel my heart pumps louder than the music outside.

I knock and waited for a little while. This is my first time joining a so-called stag party and I didn’t feel good about this. I don’t even know what to do or what to expect inside. Later on, the door opened and someone I don’t know usher me inside. A friend maybe.

“Hi,” they greeted me and I smile to them. Okay, so I need to prepare myself to be out of place later on since it looks like all of them are the groom’s friend.

“Hye-seong?” I turned my head to the one speaking and my heart do a weird flip that I didn’t know how to name it.

“Ah, yeah. And you are?”

“Ji-Hoon,” he extends his hand to me rather excitedly and I take it. We shake hand. So he’s the groom. It’s no wonder why Nam-Go wanted me to keep an eye on him. The guy is what we called the epitome of beauty. “Guys this is Kim Hye-Seong,” he introduces me to his friends. I waited for the next line but it didn’t come so I suited myself to just bow to them.

We started drinking what’s being served to us, beer. I watched them talk to each other and laughed. I don’t know what are they talking about so I just watch them, it’s not that I like an interaction like this because truth be told, I better off alone than interact with someone especially those I don’t know.

Later on, five dancers occupied the stage and dance sensually with just their panties on. I gulp the liquid in my bottle in one go and opened another one then grab my earphone and phone. I listened to the music and let the world around me fades, leaving only me and the bottle of beer in my hand. I’m just here to watch over my best friend’s groom, she doesn’t say exactly that I need to join them, isn’t she?

My first mistake of the night: agreed to my best friend’s request to watch over her groom. Second is, accepted the beer they hand over to me and third, down the volume of my phone so I can still hear them which I realize, the beginning of the many regrettable decisions I made.

This is the first time I’m out to drink with the people I don’t know. I’m a typical loner, wanting to be just left alone in the corner and shut the world around. Sigh! Seems like I don’t have choice anyway, even if I run now it’s too late so I suit myself and just sit there, refused to look around and see what they are doing.

“They’re busy,” I heard someone talk so I turned around to see Ji-Hoon, clumsily walking forward to me. He slumps beside me which makes me scoot over to give him some space. “It’s my party but seems like they’re enjoying it rather than me.” he chuckled to that and gulp his beer. “You didn’t like one?” while pointing to the general directions of the girls— some are bend over the furniture and some are— whatever.

  
  
I shake my head.

“The loyal type?” he asks while tilting his head to face me.

“It’s not like that,”

“Oh,” he just said. I watch as he procured another bottle, somehow, and watches as half of it was drained. He lowers the bottle, and this time, his face is definitely red. “So what are you?”

“Just the ‘I don’t care’ type,” I shrugged and he laughs. Drunk. 

He stands up and turns to face me while raising the bottle again into his mouth so I raise my hand meaning to tug the bottle out of his grip away from him and maybe stop him from drinking as he is definitely drunk at this moment. But instead, I yank at his arm and the rest of his body follows. I grunts at the weight that settles on top of me, chests pressed up against mine, limbs tangled, faces a tiny fraction away—and it’s all too close, too close. 

My chest bubbles and warmth floods into my face. This is embarrassing. I didn’t know if it’s the alcohol in my veins or whatever it was that’s making my chest constrict, but all my judgment flies out the window when Ji-Hoon leaned his head against my shoulder and inhale rather loudly as if sniffing me. I blame it on the alcohol.

“…What?”

“I said, you smell nice.” So I’m correct when I said he’s sniffing me.

“Eh?”

Ji-Hoon raised his head away from my shoulder and look directly into my eyes. In the dim lights of this shoddy room, I can still make out the contours of his face, his pointed nose, his eyes that seem like shining and his lips that curve into a knowing smirk. The way the dark seems to shadow all its angles. I manage to tear away from his piercing eyes, only to linger my gaze onto a pair of lips—

My body seems to be on fire, from my head to my toes when those lips capture mine into a sweet chaste kiss. I was shocked when we separated, regretting that I didn’t react as soon as possible. I grunted a little when he straightens his body and sits properly beside me.

I’m not thinking, my mind fogged with alcohol and desire, when I leans my face forward while dragging Ji-Hoon back and down further onto the couch where we seated. Our lips mash together awkwardly, noses bumping and teeth clacking and I can only vaguely processes what we are done when I hear a muffled grunt. I push him away, panting and mind still hazy and the alcohol in my blood boils.

“…Sorry…I don’t….know what came over me.”

“—on’t stop.”

“What?”

“…Don’t fuckin’ stop if you’re enjoying yourself.” Ji-Hoon mumbles angrily, and I definitely blame this on the alcohol.

So I leaned forward again, this time, we meet each other half-way, a little less clumsy. I tilt my head, mouth open unintentionally and only when my tongue brushes against another does I realize that he is too—then it’s all wet and sloppy and tastes overwhelmingly of bitter alcohol. I was languid, too overwhelmed with all the sensations—I feel a hand in my hair and another on my cheek—and the heat rushing through my whole body is almost unbearable.

We break away, labored breathing mingling, faces still too close. My brain ascatter, as I attempts to string together a half-coherent thought when—

“Let’s finish this somewhere else.” I heard him say and that’s all I need to know I’m not the only one who’s feeling this.

He glances around and when he’s sure that everyone is busy, we slip out of the room and before I knew it we are driving far away from the club or bar whatsoever. We stop at the high rise condominium that I can’t even see the end of the building when I look up.

“My house is in the 25th floor, come on.” he said and we walk down the hallway and into the elevator.

We enter the elevator and he pushes the button to the 25th floor. So he’s this rich if he can afford a condo unit in this part of the city and in a building like this.

“You can still back out, you know.” he said and smile sweetly at me. Warmth immediately spread across my face as I averted my eyes from him and into the elevator’s buttons. Later on, I feel the cold metal of the elevator’s wall against my back as he pressed me against it.

“Ji—”

“I want you the moment our eyes meet, don’t you know? You have this aura that I can’t really explain.” Our faces are so close that we can breathe into each other’s mouth. “Hye-seong,” the way he utters my name makes me want to do anything he want me to do.

I cross our gaps and slammed my mouth against him as I treaded my fingers into his smooth hair and pressed my body against him more. We kissed passionately that we didn’t even hear the elevator opening. He dragged me out of the elevator and then into his house. After he punched the code he slams me against the close door and ravished my mouth.

When he leaves my mouth he found the crook between my neck and shoulder and sucks it that takes my breath away. I don’t know when and how but we ended up tangled in his bed with nothing that could cover our naked bodies.

\------------------

It’s been three months since that accident and I haven’t talk to anyone since that night. Even my best friend, I can’t face her after ‘that’, though she insists that I talk to her, I keep my distance still.

I work almost 24 hours a day just to keep myself busy and avoid thinking of that particular night. In three months attempt, so far I haven’t succeeded yet. Their wedding will be three weeks from now and I need to get myself together before that. I can’t face her without feeling guilty.

But sometimes fate has its own way of punishing you for the things you have done and karma is always around the corner to attack you suddenly.

My boss just comes in with someone I wanted to curse from hell and back. Seo Ji-Hoon. I gulp rather harshly when he peeks behind my boss.

“Mr. Kim, this is Mr. Seo, one of the investors of the Han project.” He introduces.

I just nodded to that. Wait! What? Han Project? That’s the project I’m currently working with. Investor? How come I didn’t know him if he’s one of the investors? Wait. Did he already know me even before meeting me in person?

_“I want you the moment our eyes meet, don’t you know? You have this aura that I can’t really explain.”_

Is this what he means by that? That he already know me before I even know him? How can this be?

“I’ll leave him to you to discuss the progress of the project. Please take care of him.” my boss said and then pat Mr. Seo’s shoulder and murmurs something before he leave my office.

“So? Where should we start?” he asks before slumping at the couch. I gulp.

“Uhm, what do you need to know?” If he can act like there’s nothing happen between us then, it takes two to play this game, right?

“What about telling me why you left without saying a word that day?” he said, eyeing me up and down. I swallow the lump forming in my throat, speechless.

“I’m sorry.” Because that’s all I can say, “Can we not talk about it?”

“Why not?”

Angry bubbled up my chest like I wanted to tear him apart and stomp him into the ground. He took my virginity and rammed into me until I fell unconscious that night and he will tell me now to talk about it?

“Because, one, we’re in my office and those things are not meant to talk in the workplace and two, because I don’t feel like talking to you about it. So, can we proceed on the project’s progress?”

I turned around to fish the file that was hidden underneath my table. I was working with it the other day and forgot to put it back into the records cabinet, when I feel him against my back, encircling his arm around my waist, his chin is leaning against my shoulder.

“What the hell are you doing?” as I gasp to the sudden contact.

“I miss you, did you not?”

I immediately entangled him and pushed him slightly away. After all he’s the investor. “I don’t.” I said, clenching my fist because damn! That feels so good and didn’t he know that I was struggling to keep my composure and not launch at him?

“Tell me what I should do to make you mine.”

“What?” what is he trying to say?

“Do you want me to—”

“Stop!” I stomp my feet in anger. What is he trying to say with those? He will marry her because he loves her and she loves him. It’s my best friend that we are talking about. More than anything, I don’t want to hurt her just because of this unfaithful person she called her fiancé. “That’s bullshit!” I said. “Don’t you ever hurt her or I’ll haunt you to death. Do you understand?”

“I don’t.” he said, straight face. “Do you believe in love at first sight?”

“No and I don’t care.”

“Hye-Seong, I fall for you the first time I saw you at the construction site.”

“Then why did you ask her to marry you?!” that’s when I realize that my voice raises a little bit that I’m afraid my co-workers heard me. I sigh just to calm myself. This is very frustrating.

“It’s not me.”

“What?”

“It’s not me.”

“What are you talking about?” I really wanted to punch him now and kick him and beat him until he died.

“It’s my twin brother.” He said then smiles like it’s the best idea in the whole wide world.

I blink twice or thrice, whatever, and literally open my mouth to speak but didn’t have anything so I close it like a fish out of water.

“You see, I have a twin brother, Seo Ji-Yoon. He’s the one who will be getting married to Kim Nam-Go that I supposed, it’s your best friend. Isn’t it?” and I nodded, unable to speak still. “That stag party was supposed to be for him but he didn’t want to go because he rather spent time with Nam-Go than partying, so he told me to go and substitute him. Since his friends can’t really tell us apart especially when they’re drunk and I saw you and everything happens.”

Something inside me breaks apart or like I was thrown into the cold sea, I don’t know what I should feel. I slump into the couch and just let everything he says sink into my brain.

“Hye-Seong,”

“Okay. So you’re not her groom?”

“No. I’m just my brother’s best man.” He said and smiles at me.

I feel like crying at this very moment. How could fate played with me like this? It’s very cruel.

“Aha! I get it now. You left because you thought that I was the groom and you don’t want to hurt your best friend.” He said, “That’s cute. Well, apology accepted.”

“What! I did not apologize to you, don’t do reverse psychology on me.”

“Really?” then he snakes his arms around my waist and drags me close to him. “Then apologize now.” he whispers into my ear which makes me shiver.

“I won’t. Not until you apologize to me first.” I pouted.

“Woah! That’s so cute. Don’t tease me like that.”

  
It’s the first time in my life that I actually giggled. I smile into him and whispers ‘Apology accepted’ before slamming my mouth against him. We kissed until our oxygen deprived lungs surrendered.

“Be my boyfriend.” He asks.

“You do it backward.”

“Then let me make the most of it. Marry me, Kim Hye-Seong,”

I was taken aback by that but I don’t really have a heart to say no, “Uhm, let us see how far this will take us.” I decided. It’s too early for that. “I’m okay with just boyfriends first.” 

We both laugh to that. And we kissed again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do inderstand that I am an immature writer, I'm not good in writing but I am trying. And please understand about the grammar errors, just don't kill me onegai! Thank you for the kudos. All the love, mwuah!


End file.
